


A Normal Day

by Mother_Of_Hedgehogs



Series: A Normal Day [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter, Dulzura, Gay, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Thorki - Freeform, Torre Avengers, bebés, m-preg, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs/pseuds/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs
Summary: Un día normal en la Torre Avengers, con el pequeño Peter y... su tío favorito.[Algo pequeño y empalagoso con ligeros toques Stony y Thorki]
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Loki
Series: A Normal Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589059
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> (Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel, Disney, etc,etc. Este trabajo es sin fines de lucro)
> 
> Este OS está publicado en Wattpad en mi cuenta, sin embargo, debido a los recientes problemas que está presentando la plataforma, decidí publicarlo también aquí, por seguridad y también para que aquellos lectores que no utilizan Wattpad puedan disfrutar de este escrito.

**A NORMAL DAY**

Era una mañana normal como cualquier otra...Bueno, todo lo normal que se podía ser viviendo en la Torre Stark rodeado de súper-héroes y un "ex-villano"

Para el pequeño Peter era de lo más normal despertar con el fuerte olor a café y los gritos histéricos de sus tíos Thor y Bruce peleando por comida, las apuestas de Tony y Clint sobre quien se enfadaría primero,los regaños de Steve sobre su mal comportamiento y las risas mal disimuladas de Natasha, Pepper y Loki, su tío favorito, que solo se quedaban en una esquina disfrutando del espectáculo que era la hora del desayuno.

Pero hoy había algo diferente.

A pesar de tener tan solo 2 años, Peter era muy inteligente y podía entender cosas que los niños de su edad normalmente no hacían, todos suponían que se debía al ingenio de Tony combinado con el suero del súper soldado que Steve tenía, lo que provocaba que el pequeñín fuera un súper dotado.

Era por esa razón que le extrañó que su papá no hubiera ido por el como todas las mañanas para tranquilizar a las masas con su adorable presencia.

Miró hacía su derecha donde el enorme ventanal de cristal blindado que reemplazaba la pared y daba a una hermosa vista de New York. El sol apenas asomaba y sus rayos -aunque débiles- golpeaban sus ojitos claros cegándolo momentáneamente. Molesto por la luz giró la cabeza en la dirección contraria y se encontró con la puerta cerrada.

Moviendo todo su cuerpecito infantil se puso de pie en la cama-cuna afianzándose del barandal y miró hacia abajo. El piso se veía vertiginosamente lejos de su alcance, alzó la mirada hacia la puerta y está seguía cerrada, agudizó el oído y la casa seguía en silencio y no había olor a café ni a panqueques. Al pensar en el delicioso desayuno que papi preparaba su pancita gruñó.

Vio de nuevo hacia el suelo y frunció el ceño apretando sus labios con indecisión, finalmente soltando un suspiro resignado se dispuso a bajar de la cama, pasando una piernita por el barandal y luego la otra, apoyando los pies sobre el colchó que escapaba entre las rendijas, bajó la mirada al suelo y respiró hondo haciendo acopio de todo su valor -o impulsividad como su papá le llamaba- soltó la madera y se dejó caer.

Gimió bajito cuando sus piecitos cubiertos por el pijama tocaron el suelo de madera y resbalaron un poco, tuvo la suerte de tener buenos reflejos y lograr interponer sus manos delante de su cuerpo deteniendo el impacto y evitando así el golpe que se hubiera llevado. Se enderezó en toda su altura -que no era mucha cabe aclarar- y caminó con decisión hacia la puerta.

Justo al llegar su mirada se desvió al espejo de cuerpo completo al lado de la cómoda, sus ojitos se estrecharon recorriendo de arriba abajo su cuerpecito ataviado en el pijama amarillo y rojo que le cubría de los pies al cuello, bufó molesto cuando un mechón de cabello calló sobre sus ojos y lo apartó con arrogancia en un gesto puramente Stark. El pijama estaba algo desordenado así que lo acomodó en su lugar dejando la cara de Whinie-Pooh-el adorable pijama que su tío Loki le había regalado- sobre el lugar donde el tío Bruce decía que estaba su corazón, pasó sus manitas sobre su cabello despeinado aplacándolo un poco y luego se colocó la capucha del pijama.Una vez satisfecho con su imagen regresó a la puerta.

Arrastró el pequeño banquito al lado de la puerta hasta ponerlo en frente, subió los dos escalones y estiró el brazo tratando de abrir la puerta, con un suave click está se abrió. Regresó el banquito a su lugar y salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí.

Caminó dando pequeños pasitos y siempre viendo hacia tras por si alguien extraño lo seguía. Era un poco paranoico pues era casi imposible entrar a la Torre, pero échenle la culpa a Clint por dejarlo ver esas películas de terror que si Steve se enteraba los colgaría a ambos de los orejas.

La habitación de sus padres estaba al lado de la propia, pues Tony había insistido en que no quería estar muy lejos de su bebé por si lo necesitaba en algún momento de la noche,etc.

Se acercó sigiloso pegando su oreja a la puerta cerrada pero no logró escuchar nada. Con un encogimiento de hombros siguió caminando hasta toparse de frente con su mayor enemiga; Las escaleras. Un largo tramo de escalones de mármol blanco veteado de negro que brillaban reflejando la luz.

Sus ojitos se angostaron y con ese valor que lo caracterizaba se acercó a la barra de seguridad y afirmándose bien del cristal dio su primer paso hacia abajo. ─¿A dónde vas?─La ronca vos de su tío lo hizo dar un respingo y soltar un gritito asustado cayendo sentado sobre el escalón.

Alzó la cabeza casi torciéndose el cuello hasta mirar el rostro adormilado de Thor que ataviado en su pijama rojo y descalzo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y sus fuertes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. ─ _Cucina_...─Susurró intimidado por haber sido descubierto.

─Uhmm...Anthony no estará feliz si se entera que escapaste de tu cuna.

─ _Papi dulmido_.─Se justificó poniéndose de pie y adoptando la misma pose del mayor. Thor sonrió enternecido y se agachó a su altura tomando al pequeño bebé en brazos.

─¿Y qué planeabas hacer en la cocina?

─¡ _Mida pa toos_!─Gritó en su media lengua, alzando sus bracitos y enroscándolos en el cuello del mayor.

─Hum, ¿así que quieres hacer el desayuno?─Preguntó bajando las escaleras, el pequeño asintió fervientemente. ─Bien, te ayudaré un poco con eso, pues parece que nadie quiere despertar hoy.

─¿ _Polque_?─Inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo cuando su tío lo dejó sobre la isleta. Mientras Thor iba al refrigerador a buscar lo necesario para preparar un buen desayuno.

El rubio se detuvo y sacó la cabeza del refrigerador para ver a su pequeño sobrino con gesto de indecisión en su rostro. ─Anoche tuvimos mucho trabajo, creo que todos están muy cansados.

Peter asintió de acuerdo con su tío. Sus padres y los demás habitantes de la torre solían trabajar mucho atrapando a los malos que querían destruir o dominar el mundo, y cuando esto sucedía -que era muy seguido- él tenía que quedarse en casa, en un lugar seguro, junto al tío Loki, para que este lo protegiera con su magia.

Thor regresó a su anterior trabajo y rebuscó hasta dar con una caja de leche, un par de huevos, y la mezcla beige que había visto al midgardiano Anthony dejar en el fondo de la nevera el día anterior y con la que preparaba aquel rico pan redondo y plano que mojaban con miel y al que llamaban hotcakes.

─Bien.─ suspiró dejando todo en la isleta a un lado del pequeño Peter. ─Ahora, ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

Peter tampoco tenía mucha idea de cómo cocinar. Su papi siempre tenía todo listo cuando llegaba a buscarlo a su habitación para darle el desayuno, así que encogiéndose de hombros, dejó todo en manos de su enorme tío.

Minutos después, la delgada y elegante figura de Loki se precipitó hacia la cocina alarmado por el aroma a comida quemada que había llegado hasta su habitación. Se quedó un segundo en el dintel de la puerta viendo con curiosidad y ternura, la escena que Thor y el pequeño Peter estaban montando.

Peter movía su bracito dentro del tazón que contenía la mezcla, batiéndola con la cuchara de madera, mientras Thor trataba inútilmente de despegar la desastrosa masa amorfa sobre la plancha. En arqueando una ceja miró el plato con lo que parecían hotcakes bastante chamuscados en una esquina del mesón. Sonriendo entretenido, carraspeó para llamar la atención de los otros dos.

─¡Tío!─Gritó eufórico el bebé estirando sus bracitos hacia el moreno.

─¿Qué se supone que hacen?─Preguntó acercándose a Peter. Lo alzó por debajo de los brazos y lo acomodó sobre su cadera, tratando de no ensuciarse con la mezcla que manchaba el pijama del bebé.

─¡ _Mida, pa toos_!─Repitió alegre, posando su manita sobre la suave mejilla de su tío.

Loki desvió su mirada hacia su esposo que le miraba de vuelta un poco apenado, con la espátula en la mano. Negando con la cabeza, alzó su mano y con un leve movimiento de esta, todo quedó limpio y la masa que aún quedaba en el tazón, se esparció en perfectos círculos sobre la plancha.

Desde que tenía que vivir en Midgard, había aprendido un par de trucos, que le eran muy útiles para tratar con los desastres que Thor solía ocasionar.

Cuando el desayuno finalmente estuvo listo, los tres comieron entre pequeñas risillas producto de la negativa de Peter a permitir que su tío Loki le alimentara, él era un niño grande y podía comer solito. Una vez terminado el desayuno, Thor subió a darse una ducha y Loki fue al salón a sentarse con el pequeño Peter a leer algo mientras los demás despertaban.

El pequeño se acurrucó cómodamente contra el cálido cuerpo de su tío, subiendo sus piecitos al regazo de este, y posando su manita sobre el vientre curveado de este.

─¿ _Pimo_?─Preguntó alzando la mirada para ver a su tío a los ojos.

─Si, tu primito está ahí.─Sonrió el Dios tomando la manita del bebé entre la propia y colocándola donde sentía estaba la cabeza del bebé. Peter rio encantado cuando sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su palma proveniente de la barriga de su tío.

─Esa es la magia del bebé.─Le dijo Loki, y el pequeño sonrió aún más acercando su carita al redondeado vientre para dejar un besito sobre la zona donde había tocado antes, haciendo sonreír a Loki.

─¿ _Tú omiste bebé_?─Preguntó dudoso un par de segundos después.

─No, cielo, los bebés no se comen, sus papás los ponen ahí dentro.

─¿ _Tío Too poni dento_?─Inquirió con curiosidad.

─Sí.

─¿Cómo?─Preguntó otra vez ladeando su cabecita. Loki lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber que decir.

─Eeehhh...

─¡Peter!─El alegre grito proveniente de las escaleras distrajo la atención del niño de la barriga de su tío.

─¡Papi!─Gritó poniéndose de pie y estirando sus bracitos para ser cargado por su papi.

─Hola bebé, lamento no haberte despertado.─Se disculpó el castaño apretando el pequeño cuerpecito de su bebé contra su pecho.

─ _No porta... hicimos mia pa toos_.─Señaló con su dedito la cocina, y Tony sonrió enternecido por lo adorable que sonaba su bebé hablando en su media lengua.

─Que bien, ¡Porque tengo mucha hambre!─Sonrió su otro padre apareciendo seguido de sus demás tíos. Se acercó a su esposo y besó ambas mejillas de su hijo haciéndole reír encantado, y luego besó a su esposo en los labios haciéndole sonreír también.

Mientras se encaminaban a la cocina, Peter extendió sus bracitos hacia Loki, que no dudó en cargarlo de nuevo.

─Estás robándome a mi hijo, Rodolfo.─Se quejó Tony frunciendo el ceño molesto.

─Peter, sabe que soy su tío favorito, ¿verdad Pete?─Preguntó besando la pequeña nariz del bebé.

─¡Sí!─Gritó el pequeño alegremente, rodeando el cuello de su tío con sus brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente, ante los abucheos y protestas de sus demás tíos.

Es que, después de todo, Peter adoraba tener una gran familia, que lo amaba, pero su tío favorito, siempre iba ser Loki.

**┼FIN** **┼**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.  
> Nos estamos leyendo xx.


End file.
